Aguas tranquilas
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Definitivamente ella debía ser mas como un lago calmado y menos como un río tempestuoso o un océano asfixiante... O tal vez él debía aprender a surcar sus aguas sin ahogarse, quizá si lo conseguía todo sería más fácil con Juvia. Gruvia


**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima.

**Pareja: **Gray x Juvia / Gruvia.

* * *

**Aguas tranquilas**

.

.

El tren a toda velocidad casi impedía disfrutar los paisajes que cruzaban, ya caía el anochecer y por la mañana estarían de vuelta en Magnolia.

Había sido un día tan cansado. La misión les tomó dos días, dos días con Juvia dando saltos a su alrededor, colgándose de su brazo en cada oportunidad y divagando en su mundo de fantasías.

Sólo se puso seria en la pelea, cuando encontraron a la banda de ladrones que habían ido a detener. Fue fácil, a pesar de lo que tardaron en encontrarlos no dieron mucha pelea, la mayoría no eran magos, así que con Juvia a su lado vencieron en un parpadeo.

No podía decírselo a ella o enloquecería, pero disfrutaba luchar a su lado. Aun no lograba explicárselo, tal vez por sus magias a fines, pero cuando la tenía a su lado moldear el hielo era más rápido y fácil.

Una mujer en el tren sonrió y suspiró al pasar a su lado. Espero que Juvia, que iba apoyada en él sosteniendo su brazo, dijera algo o saltara. Se encontró listo para detenerla, pero nada sucedió. Frunció el ceño, de hecho hacía mucho rato no había soltado ningún Gray sama o preguntado cuando se casaban. Bajó la mirada a su acompañante y supo porque.

Estaba dormida.

Apoyada en su brazo, aun sosteniéndolo con fuerza y sonriendo, pero dormida. Su sombrero estaba en su regazo, su pecho subía y bajaba regularmente, sus largas pestañas acariciaban sus pómulos aun sonrojados. Sus labios entreabiertos llamaron su atención. Lucía tan tranquila de esa forma.

Sintió la sonrisa surgir en su rostro.

—Si tan sólo— dijo en un murmullo —No fueses tan efusiva...

Juvia se apretujó más en su costado, como reaccionando a su voz.

—Gray sama— lo llamó entre suspiros mientras sonreía.

Algo traspaso su pecho, haciendo su corazón latir más rápido. Sin pensarlo se acercó a su rostro, el agua no tenía olor, pero Juvia tenía una esencia única. La gente cuando estaba muy cerca de él, decía que sentía frio, ella era inmune a eso.

_Juvia es la mujer de agua, el frío o el calor no la afecta. _

Eso había dicho ella cuando Lucy le preguntó si no le molestaba el frío. Por eso podía mantenerse tan cerca y que su naturaleza fría no le molestara. Rozó con la punta de su nariz su cabello, el cosquilleo y la sensación que sacudió su cuerpo lo hizo consciente de sus acciones.

De inmediato desvió la mirada sonrojado, apartando su rostro del de ella.

Se topó con la mirada divertida de la mujer que le había sonreído al pasar, regresaba con una cesta con flores.

— ¿Una flor para su novia?

Se atragantó.

Ella sonrió ampliamente —Oh rayos, hacen bonita pareja, se la obsequio.

Le entregó una delicada flor azul para casi de inmediato, perderse deprisa en el siguiente vagón.

Totalmente apenado pensó en desaparecer la flor, pero tras pensarlo y no muy seguro, la depositó en el regazo de Juvia, junto a su sombrero.

Ellos no eran una pareja, pensó, aunque Juvia enganchanda de su brazo no ayudaba a dar otra impresión. La risa suave le llegó, la vio alarmado pensando que había despertado y que tendría que explicar lo de la flor, pero aun dormía.

De nuevo quedo prendado de su rostro tranquilo. Serena como un lago calmo, sonrió con la comparación.

Pareja... Suspiró rindiéndose y besando despacio su frente, el contacto lo estremeció por completo. Se apoyó un poco en ella relajándose.

Definitivamente ella debía ser mas como un lago calmado y menos como un río tempestuoso o un océano asfixiante... O tal vez él debía aprender a surcar sus aguas sin ahogarse, quizá si lo conseguía todo sería más fácil con Juvia.

* * *

.

.

Otra de mis parejas favoritas, y hay algo curioso con el personaje de Juvia. Ella tiene todas las características que me harían odiar un personaje, sin embargo en ella… pues no me da y la adoro. No importa lo obsesiva con un chico que sea, ni que parezca no tener otra cosa en la cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo. O que hable en tercera persona, Juvia me supera.

Es demasiado intensa, pero creo que es porque su personaje creció falto de afecto y ella no sabe expresarlo. Se va a los extremos.

En fin dejo de divagar, muchísimas gracias a quienes lean esta corta historia.

Cuidensen.


End file.
